Kingdom Craft
by Star Labs
Summary: When Sora Donald and Goofy are in mc they meet alot of people. i do not own any of these games just to let you know
1. Chapter 1 Sora the meets Big J Crew

Kingdom Craft

By Star Labs

Disclamir: i do not own kingdom hearts or minecraft

Characters

Sora

Goofy

Donald

JakeLabs991

Death560

Lightning9990

Icystargirlgamer231

Honeydew

Xephos

Skydoesminecraft

Deadlox

Gizzy14gazza

Minecraftuniverse

Ssundee

Jerome ASF

BajanCanadian

Stampylongnose

Huskeymudkipz

Captainsparkles

Tobuscus

Notch

Herobrine

_  
>All Channels and stuff<p>

Jake Labs

Skydoesminecraft

Deadlox

Gizzy14gazza

BajinCanadian

Ssundee

Jerome asf

Yogscast Lewis and Simon

Toby Games

Stampylongnose

Huskeymudkipz

Captainsparkles

Minecraftuniverse

Notch

Herobrine

_  
>Chapter 1 Sora Meets Big J Crew<p>

It was a beautiful day on Destiny Islands. Sora, Donald and Goofy were relaxing on the beach until something happened.

(Goofy): Sora?

(Sora): Yeah Goofy?

He was cut off by a portal that appeared out of nowhere and sucked the 3 heroes into an unknown world that world change there life's forever.

(Sora): Ughh where are we?

(Goofy): I Don't Know?

(Donald): Hey what's that?

The 3 of them were knocked out before Donald could finish saying what he was asking all he saw before he was knocked out he saw a glint of white.

(Sora): Ughh now where are we?

(Donald): I don't know it looks like some sort of high tech lab.

(Goofy): Gwash this is weird.

They were interrupted by a loud ahem

They looked up and saw a blocky teen with electric green eyes, white headset, white clothing and electric green in the middle and some other places standing there through a glass window.

(Sora): where are we and who are you?

(JakeLabs991): You're in my labs prison area.

(Sora): Why?

(JakeLabs991): I saw your ship go down so I went to investigate and saw you 3 and though you work with the heartless.

(Donald): we don't work with the heartless right Sora.

(Sora): Right.

(Death560): Prove it then

They looked to Jakes side and saw a dwarf with an orange vest, pair of goggles, a grey beard and a helmet with 2 horns.

(Sora): who are you?

(Death560): my name is death560 I work with Jake and if aren't working with the heartless prove it.

(Sora): if I was working with them I would have broken these ropes and that glass and killed you both

(Lightning9990 and Icystargirlgamer231): umm don't you mean all 4 of us.

As Sora and pals looked to death and jakes sides they a boy and a girl. The one to deaths side was a teen boy who had white hair, red eyes, and black and red clothing and to jakes side a violet haired girl with black and violet clothing, purple eyes and a black headset.

(Sora): so there are 4 of you?

(JakeLabs991): Yeah now prove you aren't working for the heartless

There was a flash of white light and a crash and Jake was on his back with a giant key in his face

(Sora): Good enough

(JakeLabs991): Yeah sorry for locking you and your friends up

(Sora): it's ok.

(JakeLabs991): so what brings you to Minecraftiea?


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Sky Xephos Honeydew

Chapter 2 Meeting Sky, Xephos and Honeydew

(Sora): We Crashed Landed here

(Death560): in the gummi ship

(Sora): yeah how did you know?

(Death560): I know because i built it.

(Sora, Donald and Goofy): wow

They were cut off by a pounding at the metal door

(JakeLabs991): shit there attacking

As the gang pulled out the weapons the heartless broke in

As sora jumped straight into the middle Donald and goofy stayed back and fought and Donald releasing a heal spell to his team mates every once and awhile and Jake and his friends where kicking heatless ass.

As the fight ended Sky, Xephos and Honeydew came from the hallway

(Sky): Jake we were attacked by huge hoard of heartless they split up and half are headed to lightning's castle.

(Lightning9990): Dammit not my castle.

(Xephos): but we lost Lividcoffee in the fight

Then the room went silent, then Jake Screamed and punched the iron wall so hard that a block of iron broke. DAMMIT WE KEEP LOSING PEOPLE EVERY DAY WE ALREADY LOST CRONA, 15LOGHAR, LEAGUEOFLEGENEDS AND SCANDLESGAMING! Then Jake started to tremble hard then star came over and put her hand around him.

(Star): it's okay Jake you have to stay strong for the rest of us don't forget we still have people out there that we haven't helped yet and once this is all over we can honor those who have died in this battle against the heartless sound good?

(Jake): yeah sounds good (as he calmed down)


	3. Chapter 3 Star Lightning True Love Pt1

Chapter 3 Star + Lightning 3

(Sora): lightning you don't talk much do you?

(Star): he talks a little but not much no more.

(Sora): why?

(Star): it started when the heartless took over minecraftiea and that's when he started talking less.

(Sora): oh

(Star): but I have been dating him for 6 years though so yeah that's how I know that he used to talk a lot more before the heartless came.

(Sora, Donald, Goofy): (all gasped)

(Star): wait did I forget to tell you I've been dating lightning for 6 years?

(Sora and gang): yeah

(Star): oh sorry

(Sora): its fine

(Goofy): Gwash 6 years that's a long time

(Star): it is and I love him for who he is

As lightning walked over and put his arm around her


	4. Chapter 4 Where are you From?

Chapter 4 Where are you from?

(Sky): so sora you and your friends came here by the gummi ship through a portal is that right?

(Sora): yeah

(Honeydew): Bloody hell that's weird we came from who knows where

(Sora): so you guys don't know where you're from?

(All of them): no

(Sora): man that sucks

(Sky): yeah it does

(Xephos): most definitely

(Honeydew): no branier

(Jake): True

(Death): affirmative

(Star): Agreed

Lightning shook his head in agreement also

(Jake): where are you guys from?

(Sora): Destiny Islands

(Donald and Goofy): Disney Castle

(Jake): That's cool

(Rest of players): yeah

Expect lightning who just shook his head in agreement


End file.
